


Deep Breaths

by lostarchives



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostarchives/pseuds/lostarchives
Summary: after a week of effort but you still failed, you went home exhausted. all you wanted to do is to rest…and cuddle your boyfriend maybe.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Deep Breaths

**College is hell.**

No matter how hard you study, how many sleepless nights you went through with, how many cups of caffeine you take in a day, it would always not be enough to get your desired marks. If you sleep, you will fail. Today is one of those shittiest days for you. Morning classes just ended and (thank god) you don’t have class after that because you probably won’t be able to attend that one due to the exhaustion you feel. Your body is tired. Your mind is tired. _You are tired._

You worked goddamn hard for your project the whole week. Locking yourself in your room while shedding blood sweat and tears for it, just to make it more presentable in the eyes of others. But of course, life isn’t fair. The paper was returned today, and it was horrible. Bloody-like ink were everywhere, indicating the mistakes and corrections that you made. But you know deep inside, people are dipshits for ‘judging’ your own point of view and opinions when in fact, they asked for it in the first place. Sometimes, people are dumb.

Big sighs left your mouth as you unlocked the door of your shared apartment with the love of your life for 2 years, Lee Felix.

“Han Jisung you idiot! I told you to back me up! Stop feeding the enemy!” his voice echoed immediately followed by the amusing sound of his neon purple gaming keyboard. “Now do me a favor and plant some wards please.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _He’s so cute._ You thought.

“Hey babe.” You greeted softly and went to his side to check was he was doing and why he is being so moody in the middle of the day.

“Babe hi, you’re home!” he greeted, not leaving his eyes off the screen as his character fought with another, followed by Jisung getting killed again for you don’t know how many times already. “Goddammit Han Jisung.” Felix muttured under his breath and you smiled. _He’s really really cute when he’s annoyed._

“Chill down babe. You looked like an angry kitten.” You joked as you snaked your arm around his neck. In no time, you are straddling on his lap, wrapping you arm like a lost Chimpanzee.

And it suddenly hit you.

All the efforts you poured for the past week on your project. All the time you spent doing research, choosing the appropriate words, collecting datas and you even managed to compile all the resources and links so the people won’t be able to say anything about plagiarism. You know, its not enough. It will not always gonna be enough to reach other people’s standards.

_You are tired._

You are tired of trying to fit in the society. You are tired of people setting high standards on you to the point that you are not enjoying the things you do. You are tired of your façade. For once, you just wanted to rest and block all the voices in your head.

“Lix, can we cuddle?” you asked softly and turned your head to see a good view of his side profile.

“Sure babe. Cuddle with me right now.” He replied, not letting go of the controller. You smiled and snuggled closer to him.

After a few seconds of trying to get comfortable in his lap, you couldn’t really find the perfect position. You were about to open your mouth again to ask if the both of you can move to the leather couch or soft matress but as you eyed your boyfriend, he looked happy.

He’s enjoying his game right now.

He’s enjoying his only free time with his friend.

And you don’t want to cause him any disturbance.

You needed cuddles, yes. But the thing is, you don’t want to be selfish and take his own happiness and comfort for the sake of yours. So you slowly dragged yourself out of his carefully to avoid disturbing or ruining his game.

You went to the bedroom, threw all your things on the floor and flopped down on the bed like a wobbly jelly. You are so tired. You don’t even have energy to change your clothes. All you wanna do is rest. Slowly, your vision started to get blurry so does your eyelids. Tears escaped your eyes as you let take you to the dreamland.

“Jisung, don’t even play League of Legends again. You suck so much.” Felix said as he stared at the monitor, flashing all the defeat matches that he played earlier. _“I told you don’t drag me here. I tried my best okay?”_ on the line, Jisung attacked back and let out a small chuckle. _“I can never play games. Its not really my thing---WHAT? WHERE? MOM WAIT HOLD ON---Felix bro I gotta go, mom is asking me to grab some groceries.”_

Felix stretched both of his hand as the call ended. Jisung sucked, but he enjoyed gaming with him. But he still suck so next time, maybe he’ll ask Chan to join him. Turning around, his face puzzled as he found the leather couch behind him empty. All this time, he thought that you were sleeping on the couch. His eyes flew to the pitch black window, signaling that it’s already nighttime.

He realized that he has been gaming for the past 9 hours.

“Oh shit.” He immediately got up of his swivel chair, nearly tripping on the chair’s foot as he called your name.

“(Name)?” but he got no answer from you. Marching towards the bedroom’s slightly open door, he peeked and saw you on the bed, hugging his long stuffed doll like a Chimpanzee. Felix slowly approached your small figure but stopped on his track as his foot hit on something.

Your bag, notebooks, pens and even your personal pouch were scattered on the floor. Basically, all your things are scattered on the floor. Felix kneeled down and started picking your things one by one when he saw the clear, sliding folder that contains your research project that you did for one week.

He saw the bloodied ink marks as foul words from your shitty professor were written all over the front page. His forehead creased. Flipping the pages, he saw all the horrible things that was written on the white pages, staining it like it was a piece of trash rather than a work from a student.

His gaze went up to you and it specifically landed on the dried tear streak on your cheek.

Then it hit him.

The way you entered the apartment without making any noise, the way you clinged on him like you never wanted to let him go, the way you huffed and waddled away from his lap and him ignoring everything and failing to realize that his girlfriend needed him.

He felt his chest tighten.

He chose his stupid game over you.

Slowly moving towards you, Felix’s hand trembled for a bit as he reached for your cheek. Gently, he caressed it, trying his best not to wake you up. But of course, he failed. You slowly opened your eyes, feeling your lids was heavier than usual as it was very swollen at the moment.

“Lix?” your rapsy voice made Felix jumped abit, but quickly composing again.

“Hey bub.” He greeted you with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry.” He muttured.

“Sorry for what?” you asked in confusion.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. We could have cuddled. I should have stop playing gave you attention instead. I chose to ignore your affection, not knowing what you are going through with right now. I’m sorry---“

You quickly silenced him by pecking on his soft, heart lips.

“Felix it’s okay. I’m okay.” You said as you let him go. He was starring blankly at you so you starred back.

And it the moment, hot liquids dripped down from your brown orbs.

“You are not okay.” Felix said and used his thumb to wipe your tears.

“Take a deep breath.” In that moment, you are in a messed up state. Your sobs got louder as your chest became heavier and heavier.

“Shh. It’s alright bub. It’s okay not to be okay. Take a deep breath. Follow me. Deep breaths bub.” He motioned as he guided you with your breathing. After a good few minutes, you calmed down a little bit.

“You did great bub. You are so amazing and I want you to know that I am very proud of you.” His eyes turned crescent and placed a warm kiss on your forehead.

“Now let’s cuddle all night.” He said and wrapped both of his arms to you as you pressed your body more against him.

And you knew that moment, _**deep breaths**_ is all you need… _**and a Lee Felix.**_


End file.
